


Хранитель из ада, или Почему Хибари Кею остерегается даже Вария

by Nappo



Series: Хранители по обмену [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реборну приходит в голову отличная идея, а Варии приходится все расхлебывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хранитель из ада, или Почему Хибари Кею остерегается даже Вария

За завтраком в особняке Варии все шумно обсуждали, что мелочь из Вонголы будет делать со сломанным Голой Моской, и какая замечательная это была идея — хранители по обмену.  
Хибари в обсуждении участия не принимал, сидел в сторонке и методично разделывал вилкой котлету.  
Луссурия посылал ему воздушные поцелуи с противоположной стороны стола.   
Леви сидел мрачный и не сводил глаз Занзаса, который не сводил глаз с Хибари.  
Ничто не предвещало беды. 

Пока Занзас не доел свою порцию, не развалился на кресле и не ткнул в Хибари пальцем.  
— До обеда жду тебя в своем кабинете, мусор, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил он.  
Хибари подцепил вилкой маленький кусочек котлеты и жестом аристократа отправил его в рот.  
— После обеда, — наконец проронил он, зевнув, — сейчас у меня есть более важные дела.

В столовой воцарилась тишина, которую нарушало лишь невозмутимое звяканье вилки Хибари о тарелку.

Потом Сквало вскочил с места.  
Занзас остановил его жестом.  
— Что ж, посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит, мусор, — ухмыльнулся он, явно уверенный, что уж его-то в любом случае хватит на дольше.

К тому времени, как все расселись за столом, чтобы пообедать, его уверенность заметно пошатнулась, и атмосфера в столовой оставляла желать лучшего.  
Даже Луссурия теперь сидел мрачный, обиженно прикладывая лед к распухающей скуле. 

Сквало пытался убедить своего бестолкового босса после обеда заняться отчетами.  
Занзас не глядя складывал на бумаги, которые он ему подсовывал, косточки от бараньей ноги, даже не обгладывая их до конца. Он явно был не в самом хорошем расположении духа.  
Один только Леви сидел довольный. Хибари Кеи нигде видно не было.

Наконец Занзас не выдержал и встал, со скрипом отодвинув кресло в сторону.  
— Я бы посмотрел на крыше, босс, — поспешил оказаться полезным Маммон. — Кажется, он направлялся туда.   
Если бы он знал, чего ему это будет стоить, он бы держал язык за зубами.

Хибари действительно оказался на крыше.  
— А, король обезьян, — поприветствовал он крайне недовольного Занзаса, сонно приоткрыв один глаз.   
— Так вот, что у тебя за дела. Подремать решил?  
— Правильный режим дня очень важен для растущего организма.  
— И поэтому ты все время дрыхнешь? Все надеешься подрасти? — Занзас нехорошо ухмыльнулся.   
Хибари Кея нехорошо прищурился.  
— Что тебе нужно? Тоже хочешь подарить мне "сладкий поцелуй" и сделать мое пребывание здесь "незабываемым"?

Ничего такого ему в голову не приходило, но Занзас не был бы Занзасом, если бы не ответил на вызов вызовом:  
— А если и хочу?! Кто меня остановит, мусор?

Первым оказалось разрушено правое крыло особняка Варии.   
Вслед за ним последовала библиотека с покрытыми пылью книжными шкафами, в которых Маммон прятал свои заначки, комната, целиком выкрашенная в черный, где Сквало проводил собеседования с новобранцами и любимая беседка Леви.

Когда Занзас с Хибари не крушили все подряд, они мирно спали в обнимку.   
Проблема была в том, что заснуть они могли где угодно: на крыше, под лестницей, в кресле Занзаса.   
Леви, нечаянно наткнувшийся на них в своей разрушенной беседке, уже успел получить неизлечимую моральную травму. Могли быть и другие жертвы.

К окончанию недели вся Вария, за исключением Занзаса, с нетерпением ожидала, когда к ним вернется сломанный Гола Моска.  
Но их надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
— Шутишь, что ли, Савада? — с отчаянием обреченного воскликнул Сквало. Савада никогда не шутил.  
— Н-нет, — робко произнес по громкой связи голос Десятого Вонголы. — Мы и правда пока не можем вернуть Голу Моску. Понимаете, мы хотели как лучше. Хотели его починить и сделать сильнее, чем прежде. И сделали. Только он стал немного, как бы это сказать, неуправляемым.  
Сквозь сбивчивую речь были слышны звуки выстрелов.  
— Отлично, как почините заново, перезвони.   
Занзас нажал на клавишу отбоя, с трудом скрывая облегчение.  
— Они, наверное, просто не хотят забирать назад своего хранителя облака, — предположил Маммон.  
Занзас посмотрел на Хибари Кею, который стоял рядом, ничем не выдавая своей реакции.  
— Конечно, — рассмеялся Бельфегор, — наверняка вечеринку закатили, когда от него избавились.  
— Кому такой нужен, — буркнул Леви.  
Занзас швырнул в него телефоном.  
— Рот закрой, — рявкнул он. И добавил, с ухмылкой выхватывая из-за пояса револьверы: — Мне нужен.  
Хибари Кея поднял на него глаза и широко ухмыльнулся в ответ, доставая тонфы.

— Ну, что будем делать? — хихикнул Бельфегор, когда шум начавшейся драки стих в глубине коридора.  
— Спасать левое крыло? — предположил Маммон. — По моим подсчетам, ремонт правого встанет в...  
— А мы вообще можем хоть что-нибудь сделать? — театрально вздохнув, прервал его Луссурия. — Этот хранитель словно прибыл к нам из ада.  
— Есть одно средство на крайний случай, — задумчиво произнес Сквало, устало потирая виски. — Тоже из ада.  
— Какое?  
— Рокудо Мукуро.  
— О нет, — застонал Маммон. — Это слишком дорого нам обойдется.  
— Ты можешь предложить что-то другое?

Рокудо Мукуро выслушал их план с интересом, и тут же отверг его, сказав, что они слишком намудрили, и ехать в Италию ему совершенно нет нужды. Достаточно будет одного телефонного звонка.

Он оказался не прав.  
Первый звонок окончился ничем, когда мобильный телефон хрустнул в руке Хибари Кеи сразу после "Привет. Как дела?"  
Второй раз Мукуро поступил умнее и начал с главного:  
— А я тут в Намимори, — он выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Развлекаюсь.

Хибари собрал чемодан ровно за четыре минуты.

Вся Вария собралась проводить его, кроме Занзаса — план предусмотрительно привели в исполнение, пока он спал.  
И вся Вария затаила дыхание, когда Хибари замер вдруг уже на пороге.  
— Ты,— он повернулся к Сквало.  
— Я? — переспросил Сквало с удивлением.  
— Посторожи мой чемодан.

Он метнулся вверх по лестнице маленьким темным вихрем, с силой распахнул дверь в спальню Занзаса, забрался на кровать и выжидающе навис над ним.  
— Что? — спросил Занзас, с трудом продирая глаза.  
— Ты хотел меня поцеловать, — объяснил Хибари.  
И наклонился, чтобы неловко прижаться к теплым губам приоткрытым ртом, скользнуть по ним языком.  
Занзас стремительно просыпался, но Хибари Кея уже спрыгнул с кровати.  
— И еще ты хотел сделать мое пребывание здесь незабываемым, — вспомнил он. — Мне и правда понравилось. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

Занзас поднялся с кровати, но пока он пытался понять,что вообще тут происходит, и искал чистую рубашку, заботливое вызванное Сквало такси уже тронулось, увозя Хибари Кею в аэропорт.


End file.
